izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zim, Alien.
This page belongs to Invader ŁîM(423.1). Please don't majorly edit it without permission, or vandalise it. This page is on hiatus — Sorry, guys, but I've got writers block for this story (i.e. I've been sucked dry of ideas), and I'm putting it on hold until I get a brainstorm of good ideas... because the last thing I want this story to be is a good story with the worst ending imaginable... I originally wrote this on the Fanfiction Wiki and transferred it here, where I'm going to continue it. 2 Things: A). I know it's pretty out of character, I wrote it about 2 months ago at, like 3 A.M. B). It starts with ZaTr (Sort of) and ends with ZaMr. Oh, and Hyper, feel free to edit Miz's behaviour. :) Chapter 1 ~*•ZIM•*~ "NO." "C'mon, Zim, Can't you just make my head a little smaller?!" "You're head is too gargantuan, DIB. It canNOT be made smaller!" "Oh, now it's gargantuan, is it?!" "That is CORRECT, puny earth boy!" "Zim, you have alien technology! You can shrink it!" "You VAIN Earth child! NO!" "You just admitted it! YOU'RE AN ALIEN!" "LIES!" "It's NOT lies!" "WHEN WILL THE LIES END?!" "PFFT. FINE! DON'T HELP ME!" "Okay." "URGH." With that, Dib stomps away. Filthy, Earth child SCUM! "I WANT MY SANDWICH BACK!" he adds. Just then, GIR wanders in. "GIR! Sandwich! NOW!" GIR opens his head and a fat sandwich explodes out of his head and whacks Dib. "Come, GIR, We shall invade." "THERE WAZ A SAYNDWECH IN MAH HEYD!!" shouts GIR, following behind. "GIR!" "Yes, Master?" "Why on IRK do you keep sandwiches in your head?" "Well… EEHEEHEEHEE!! I don't know…" he replies. ~*•The Next Day•*~ "ZIM!!" Oh, look. Filthy Earth boy scum. And he's holding some sort of metal scanner. "My dad lent me a life-form scanner that scans… human/alien genes, and saves the data." "So…?" "Hold still." Then he takes his crazy contraption and scans me with it. There is a flash and I am hypnotized for a few mere human seconds. Chapter 2 "Zim?" "Hmm?" "Zim, it's the Almighty Tallest." I immediately jump to my feet and salute. "YES SIRS?!" "Zim, you're in your base. I'm afraid Dib has gotten you discovered." I take my hand away from my forehead, slowly and shakily. "What are we going to do?" "Nothing. They're too powerful for us. You'll have to stay." "…But… But sirs?" "Zim, you'll have to let them do whatever they're going to do to you. Well bring down backup as soon as we can." "So... I could be killed?" "… Yes." "I- I…" "We're sorry, Zim." They don't sign off properly, and I can see they are throwing a party. How dare they?! HOW DARE THE TALLEST CELEBRATE AT WHAT COULD BE THE DEATH OF ZIIIIIM?! And I'm full of sadness. And despair. "AGHH!!" I shout. "LIQUID IS SPEWING FROM MY EYE SOCKETS!" GIR runs in with his rubber piggy. "WHAT HAPPENED MASTER?!!" "GIR. We have been infiltrated! They know who we are! We have to leave!" We take the elevator down to the base. "HOUSE! Show me the outside." "House does not respond." House replies. "HOUSE?!" "House is not under your control. House does not respond. House does not respond. House does not respond. HOUSE DOES NOT RESPOND!!" Chapter 3 "EH?!" "Zim! Up!" "Whaa…?" "Oh, goodie. He's alive." the voice says sarcastically. I'd recognize that voice anywhere! "TAK?!" "In the disguise." she whispers. I open my eyes and see around me. I'm in a laboratory, inside a tube full of red (unnecessary) liquid. "Tak? What happened?!" "Shh! They'll hear you, dimwit!" "Scum." I mumble. "Hey!" "Well, it's only true! Anyway, who'll hear me?" "Professor Membrane!" she hisses. "What happened?" "Your house went crazy on you and threw you out without your disguise. Dib and Professor Membrane found you and took you in for testing." "Why are you here?" "The tallest sent me down." "Why don't I remember anything?!" "Shhh! And stop asking questions! They erased your mind! They think your still asleep. I erased Dib's memory so he doesn't know I'm an Irken, and told him I wanted to see a real alien." "But I thought you didn't care? About me?" "Don't get the wrong idea. I really don't. But the Tallest said if I was noble they'd sign me up as an Invader. I couldn't refuse." And with that, she turned away. Chapter 4 "ALIEN!" I wake with a start. I'm out of the tube and lying on a table with tubes connected to my arms and head. Professor Membrane pokes me with a stick. "Ouch! HUMAN SCUM!" I shout. "SHUT UP ALIEN!" shouts Professor Membrane, whipping my head fiercely with the stick. It stings so hard I can't react. I just stare. "Don't! You'll hurt it." says Tak, (nonchalantly). He gives her a hard stare, and gets back to poking me. "Seriously, Dad. Don't hurt it." says Dib. "Why do you care whether I get hurt, DIB?!" I shout. "Shut up, Alien!" says Prof. M. He pushes a button and knocks me unconcious. Chapter 5 "NO! DON'T DISECT THE ALIEN THING!" "TAK?!" I shout. I'm still tied to the table, but Professor Membrane has a number of disecting tools with him. "TAK? WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" I shout. "HOW DO YOU KNOW HER?!" shouts Dib. Tak walks over to where I am and unhooks me. "Who are we kidding, Zim?" she says. "What are you talking about?" says Dib. Her disguise disintegrates, leaving her in her Irken state. "Tak?" says Dib softly, "You're one of them?" "Yes, Dib." "Are they going to kill us?" I interrupt. Too much drama is bad for my AMAZING self. "Zim. He wants to disect you— well, probably me too, now." she says. "… Human… Scum." I say to this EVIL HUMAN. I run at him and he takes out a hammer. "ZIM, NO! Don't let him hurt you! It'll affect my Invader career!" screams Tak. "Is that ALL you can think about?!" I reply. Next thing I know, the whole room is black. Chapter 6 ~*•ŁîM•*~ I run across the room to the screen where the Tallest are trying to put in a transmission. I just finished fending off a whole bunch of Meekrob, trying to make their way into my base. I accept the transmission, to see Almighty Tallest Red and Almighty Tallest Purple having a party of some sort. “Oh, Invader 423.1!” says Almighty Tallest Red, taking off his party hat and trying to look serious. “I go by ŁîM now, my Tallest.” I reply. (NOTE: Pronounced Ly-æ-m. Or L-yim.) “Yes, yes, ŁîM. You are on Planet Meekrob, Yes?” “Indeed, My Tallest.” ”Well, considering you are ‘friends’ with "Invader" Zim, you should know he's being threatened by some humans on the Planet Earth, along with Tak. You are granted permission to leave Meekrob and visit him, before he's gone.” “Yes, My Tallest.” I salute, and shut off the transmission. I summon and Invader Miz and tell her the news (The Tallest do not know Miz is on Meekrob with me; she's wanted by the Tallest for reasons even I don't know. But because she is a good friend of mine, I let her stay with me). In reaction; she hurriedly crawls into her Voot Cruiser, leaving me to stand there, staring, and hopping into mine in attempt to catch up. Chapter 7 We arrive on this ‘Earth’ place and pull on quick holographic disguises... Just so we can blend in. I use my Irken tracker device and find the nearest Irken life form besides Miz— Zim. We run to the place where Zim is and knock on the door. “GO AWAY!” a voice shouts. We knock again, more violently. “WE'RE BUSY!” Miz's disguise dissolves, as does mine, and she kicks down the door. We run to their basement and find two humans. Both with spiky black hair, one tall with goggles and a White lab coat, and one short in a black trench coat and round glasses. There is a figure leaning over another, lying on the floor. It turns, and in a British-y voice, says “Miz?!” “Tak?!” replies Miz. “What are you doing here?” “The Tallest sent me! Anyway, there's more important goings-on!” says Tak, stepping to the side, to reveal Zim, lying on the ground, without a PAK. “His life count is down. He has 30 seconds left.” says Tak. “''What''?!” says Miz, bending down over Zim and examining him. “Zim? Zim?” she says, shaking him. It's no use. He has 15 seconds left. “Yes. I do admit, I would hurt Zim, but out of love. Who harmed him in such a way as this?!” demanded Miz. Tak points to... Debb (?) who's eyes widen about 50%. “I am going to destroy you, FILTHY WORM.” she says, taking out a laser, and zapping the Dab kid. “Hold on, Miz. We have to find his PAK, remember?” I intervene. I admit, I hate the human as much as Miz does, but there are more important matters right about now. There is a slight vibrating sound, and we look around desperately. Could it be the PAK? Suddenly, a round shadow emerges from the dark corner of the room, being Zim's PAK. We hope... The PAK immediately attaches itself to Zim's back, just as the life count reaches 0. As Zim slowly regains conciousness, Miz and I take the spider-leg lasers out of our PAKs, and Tak does this too, hesitantly. Zim stands and stares a cold, hard stare at this "Dib" child. “Well, Dib. After all this time of you trying to destroy me, along with the Irken race, this is the lowest you've sunk.” he snaps, staring the Dib child down. “And now, Dib, we are going to have to destroy you. You and your family are a threat. Well, perhaps not the Dibsister and the Dibfather, but... wait... the Dibfather acted so cruelly toward Zim, and that was the wrong decision. He shall stay alive, as long as he agrees the Dib alone has to go.” he pauses, “And, hey, 1 person will turn into 1 Million people. Then 2, then 3, and so forth. The universe shall be ours for the taking. And then...” he chuckles darkly,“You will be defenceless.” Normally Zim is not this evil, but he appears to be very good at it. Even I'm fooled. Just then, I feel the electricity on my lasers start to charge. After a few seconds, the lasers fire everywhere, destroying the whole laboratory. A red alarm sirens, and Miz gives an evil chuckle, which turns into a maniacal laugh. Even I'm laughing like a crazy Meekrob, because the inhabitants of our to-be-invaded planet are always laughing like this. The professor panics and pulls a lever of some sort, encasing us all in four seperate tubes. Tak glances at me, and I know instantly what to do. I try hard to get my mind control unit on full power, and eventually it begins to work. It then starts to glow, as does Tak's, and I indicate to Zim and Miz to turn their hearing off for a minute. When they reach full power, the control units make an insanely loud screeching, and all four glass tubes shatter. The doctor-guy and his child cover their ears, while the other one just sits and plays on a console of some sort. The lasers on our PAK's spider-legs shoot, knocking down the wall and leaving us to jump into the Voot Cruisers, flying away. Chapter 8 As we all land on Meekrob, we quickly usher Zim and Tak into our base. They look around and we hand them a small pod, when opened gives you a Meekrobian disguise. We all put them into the storage containment room, and transport down to the—as we call it— The Irken Room, which keeps all of our technology and information. Zim sits down next to Miz, and Tak on a chair. Tak's, Zim's and My SIR unit all begin to walk away, into my SIR's resting room. It's just where I put her if she's out of duty mode... which is alot. I set up a hologram of the Earth, and zoom in on the Dib's house. A purple ship is in his... ‘garage’, as Zim calls it, and Tak exclaims: “He does have my ship!” Miz suddenly decides to pull Zim's antennae, and he yelps in pain. “Why do you hurt him so, Miz? Do you want me to destroy him for you?” says Tak, teasing. Miz takes out her spider legs, and Tak hypnotizes her to put them back. Anyway, Zim zooms in on the inside of the Dib's home, showing the laboratory, and the Dib human and his father are working on some sort of device. They release it into the air, presumably a test one, and it soars high enough into the sky, where an enormous explosion happens. Then, they release an even bigger one, and send it in the direction of our home planet... Irk. It soars slowly, like a balloon, and Zim gasps. We run outside in our disguises and see it soar past Meekrob. It's going at a much faster pace now, and not much can be done to stop it. Zim hops into his Voot Cruiser, indicating we do the same, and we fly away, chasing the strange device hurtling towards Irk. Chapter 9 ~*•Miz•*~ Without knowing, I jumped into my ship and flew off, not even noticing ŁîM, Zim, and Tak (and YuMi, GIR, ZEE, and MiMi) still behind. The device begins flaming, and Zim contacts my ship's radar, saying: “It's entering Irk's Atmosphere!” I shout back: “Thank you, CAPTAIN DUH!” We go even faster and the front of my ship begins flaming. I'm going too quickly! I reached for the speed controls, but they burnt my hand. My ship exploded, leaving me falling into Irk. I see a blur of Zim, Tak and ŁîM's ships, before everything is black. I woke up in a cell. Outside are a bunch of guards and the Almighty Tallest. “Yes, yes, Invader Miz.” I hear two guards say. “Second best Invader alive.” “You're mistaken.” I murmur, pretty aggressively. “I am the best.” “What?” “''I was the best''.” I growl. I face the Tallest and glare at them. “I had so much to offer to you. I conquered 79 planets and counting. I went down in Irken History, and you know what you did?” They blink. I raise my voice. “''Do you KNOW what you DID TO ME?!” And they blink again. “''YOU let Invader Tenn come and destroy my reputation, and I assault you for labelling me SECOND!” I begin to murmur again. “Well, let me tell you. I don't come second, Red. You too, Purple. I win. I don't come second to anyone. NOT TO ANYONE!” Two prison guards take my hand roughly and I then lose it. I hit them both, biting one in the arm and hitting the other. The Tallest ceased me by the shoulders and locked me in handcuffs. Suddenly, something sprung to my mind. “Where's Zim?” I asked quietly. “Oh, don't you worry, you won't be seeing him for a while.” Smirked Red, pushing me along the corridor. “WHERE. IS. HE.” I demanded. “You'll see.” said Purple, pushing me into a huge ship. They dissappeared through a door and left me in a room with a few others. Chapter 10 I blink at the people around me. Three Irkens, and a blue alien. “Hello.” I say, sitting down to where they are. One with yellow eyes zaps my handcuffs and they disintegrate. “Thanks,” I say. “They were getting tight.” “That's alright. I'm Jupiter.” she says. I look down at her Military uniform. It's yellow, and it has ‘''I.R.A''’ written on the front in red. The blue alien is wearing an identical one, except it is black. As does the dark-blue eyed alien, except his is dark blue. The third Irken does not, though. “How did you get in here?” she says. I forgot that I'm still outraged at The Tallest. “Oh. Well, I assaulted the Almighty Tallest for labelling me as second best.” I remember earlier. I win. I don't come second. “How about you?” To anyone. “Us? Well, me, Venus, and Saturn formed an academy called the Irken Resistance Academy. We're forming a protest against The Tallest, because they treat Irk unfairly. We've got around 2,327 members so far. We spoke to the Tallest about Irken Rights. They laughed at us. That's why we're here. We stood up for Irk.” “''Wow''...” breathes the Irken in the corner. “And you?” I say, facing her. “I'd rather not talk about it. I'm Invader 723.1, or Kol. I'm an experiment... so I have no parents.” “We didn't ask for a backstor— OW!” the OW was because Jupiter elbowed me. Chapter 11 We reached a place labelled “Hobo 13”. Oh lord. Not there. The Tallest yanked me by the shoulders. “Let. Me. Go.” I demanded. They didn't. “''You listen to me when I talk to you.” I breathe. They act like they didn't hear anything. “''DID YOU HEAR THAT?! CAN YOU HEAR WHAT I'M SAYING TO YOU?!” Then, some security guards cease me by the neck. “Do you dare talk to your superiors like that?!” one spat. “Yes. I do. You know what else? YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO!” I screech. The Tallest look quite surprised at this. “I DON'T LOSE. DO YOU HEAR ME?! I. Don't. Lose. Tallest. You made a mistake. You. Will. Pay. YOU. WILL. ALL. PAY!” I shout, both angry and terrified of myself at the same time. I run, and no one follows. I sink down behind a rock. Chapter 12 I wake up in front of the Control Brains, likely in Judgementia. I'm getting an Existence Evaluation. “Invader Miz. Put into Irken Slavery. Assaulted the Tallest. Arrested twice.” says the Control Brains. “79 Planets Dominated. Second best Invader in Irken History.” “''I'm. Not. Second.” I whisper. “What?” says the Control Brains. “I AM NOT—” “Stop shouting! You're giving me a headache!” interrupts Tallest Purple. The Control Brains are about to say something, but then, there is a crash. There is an insanely loud crash and the whole room is covered in plaster and a thick cloud of white dust. I feel myself choking on sawdust and plaster. The air clears and three familiar looking Irkens, and a whole army of SIR Units and Irkens, are standing where the wall once was. “The I.R.A?!” The Tallest exclaim, in sync. “It's time to get back what was rightfully ours.” Venus smirks. “Okay, did you ''really just say that?” says Jupiter. “You know what, I.R.A, just... just go.” A whole sea of Irkens and SIR Units charge at the Tallest and the Control Brains. There is a screaming of both happiness and terror. The happiness from the I.R.A, and the terror from the Tallest. Then, a huge ship swoops down, and guess who was in it? “ZIM!” I shout, jumping into the ship and yanking his antennae. He yelps in pain, but smiles. “What is going on down there?!” he exclaims, chuckling a little. Before I can answer, I see Kol, Saturn, Jupiter and Venus waving, and Zim says “Who are those?”. I say nothing and let them in. “Aren't you fighting a war, or something?” I say. “No, no, the I.R.A army have our ship, and they said we needed to prepare for the ''actual'' war, so we left it to them.” says Saturn, looking triumphant. “What war?!” says an irritatingly curious Zim. “I'll explain everything, just wait a minute.” I say, poking his eye and walking away. Category:Stories Category:ZATR Category:ZAMR Category:Invader LîM Category:Invader LîM's stories Category:Invader LîM's pages